Behind the Names
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: Drabbles? Made for the minor characters in South Park cause they all need some extra love.
1. Craig Tucker

_Craig Tucker_

Craig's name suited him just fine. His face, voice, and emotions were nothing but equal to those of a rock. Hell, it was no wonder he could take a punch and not even flinch, eliciting only a very monotone 'ouch' and possibly flipping the person off. Craig was also boring in the way that he never wanted to try new things and was content with the way things were. If they were going bad, he'd wait it out until they turned good. If they were going good, he'd just roll with it. He was nothing like his sister who was an avid daredevil when it came to everything. But there was a secret about him that really wasn't much of a secret considering his last name. All the men in his family had it.

The secret:

He just loved doing laundry.

He couldn't help it. It ran all the way back to his great great great grandfather. Back in the days when people still washed their clothes by hand, at a river. Hell, it was the signature charm about the Tucker men. What woman didn't want a man that did the laundry for them?

Honestly, doing the laundry was a calming process for Craig. It was his hobby. The silence while he waited for the beep to sound, the meticulous folding of the shirts and pants, the clean smell they gave off, and then carrying the full basket of clothes up the stairs to put away in each individual drawer. It was a daily routine that Craig couldn't live without or he'd go crazy.

Only his closest friends new about his strange kink. In fact, the only reason they knew was because Craig volunteers to do their laundry almost ever month. Craig doesn't do just anyone's laundry. He only does the laundry of people he actually likes and cares about. It's his way of showing what he can't normally say or express through body language (except for flipping people off which is his answer to everything).

Yes, Craig Tucker was one strange individual. But never say that to his face because he'll take it personally. You'll never know what hit you until you have a bloody nose and you're watching _the_ Craig Tucker walk down the hall calmly like if nothing had happened.

**Something random I wrote. I'm not sure what something this short would be considered. Anyway, read and review.**


	2. Clyde Donovan

_Clyde Donovan_

Clyde Donovan was the second fattest kid in school. Or at least that's what he'd been led to believe ever since that sledding episode back in third grade. That list the girls had made a year later about the cutest boys in class had temporarily boosted his confidence but it had been shot down almost to its lowest point when he discovered it was fake (thank the world for Cartmans) and that he'd only been voted cutest because his dad owned a shoe store.

He'd definitely cried at night about that one.

But he wasn't hated like Cartman. If anything, people drew to him. Clyde was oblivious about this but if anyone bothered to interview his friends and the people around him about what they liked about him the best, they'd answer with one simple word.

Warm.

Clyde was warm. Warm in personality, warm in emotions. His laugh was warm, his eyes were warm, and when he stood next to you he just emitted so much warmth people were drawn to him immediately. After all, they lived in South Park which was constantly cold.

No one could explain why Clyde was so warm but they didn't question it. It was just a part of him, like him crying when he was under stress or fear. Besides, when Red eventually became his steady girlfriend, she would often gossip about how warm Clyde's body was and how his chubbiness was comforting. Almost like a teddy bear. Then she'd giggle and as soon as Clyde walked by, most of the time with a taco in his hand, a smudge of sauce on his cheek, and a very bewildered expression on his face, she'd skip over to him, wrap her arms around his soft warmth, and kiss him straight in the mouth.

Whenever Red got all cuddly and touchy feely, it was weird but Clyde never complained. Heck, he was just happy to have a girlfriend that seemed to like him. A lot.

**And there is the lovable Clyde. Read and review.**


	3. Karen McCormick

_Karen McCormick_

Karen was anything but pure. As a pre-teen, she'd go out in the streets and watch complete strangers, some of which took her home and in this way, Karen learned everything she needed to know about sex before she went to High School. So she was well prepared for the raging hormones.

She was known as the school slut, just like Kenny had once been known as the man whore. But unlike Kenny, Karen did not turn her life around because she had good friends in her life that threatened her under gunpoint (Kyle to Kenny: "If you don't study now, Kenny, I swear I'm going over to your house and taking all of your porn."). No, Karen didn't have anyone but her pleasures and desires. That's why it was no surprise that she got pregnant when she was just fourteen.

It was a surprise though when she decided to get an abortion.

She had three more before she even finished high school. By then, she'd become an alcoholic, had become addicted to heroin and was smoking pot at a regular basis. Her world was crashing and she couldn't possibly get lower.

Except she did.

She was in her last year of high school when she suddenly disappeared and didn't come back. She'd left her family a note, saying she'd found someone she loved and was running away with him.

No one heard from her again until the day she just appeared at Kenny's doorstep, pale, beaten, tired and round, years later.

She never did tell her brother what she'd been doing with her life these last couple of years. Butters took care to make her comfortable and they kept her at their home. Kenny and Butters watched as she slowly got better. Her wounds healed, her color came back, she gained some healthy weight, but she never smiled or laughed. She just stared. And then the contractions came and Kenny panicked but Butters kept the peace.

Karen died giving birth to her last and only living child. Kenny was there and he held the tiny baby in his arms. A little boy who looked a lot like the McCormick bloodline. He was baptized Keane and was adopted by Kenny and Butters. They raised him to be their son and even though they always feared something would be wrong with him because of Karen's lifestyle, Keane was healthy and prospered.

**Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy, especially considering all the homework/studying I have to do.  
**


	4. Kenny McCormick

_Kenny McCormick_

Kenny couldn't have been given a better name.

Handsome

Yes, Kenny really was handsome. Superstar handsome with his million dollar smile that made girls swoon or his daredevil grin that made others gaze in wonder at him.

But his potential to be good looking had never really been known until he ditched his parka the summer before entering high school. That's when everyone got their first real look at Kenny. They saw his golden hair, tan skin, the small dust of freckles on his nose, his beautiful blue eyes, and those pouty lips. Kenny was the first real sex simple among the teenage girls.

And oh and did he live up to their expectations. Not only did he become the school man whore, but no one could really use it as an insult because Kenny was too well liked by everyone, even by the girls he'd brake up with. He was such a passionate and thoughtful lover that girls could not find fault with him and even when they eventually left him, all they had of him were beautiful memories. And the boys; they couldn't hate him for taking the girls because he was the one that usually helped them _get_ a girl.

And then the handsome Kenny fell in love with a girl, a girl that was flat chested, that wore outdated clothes, and that stuttered and wouldn't look anyone in the face. But Kenny thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. She was just so innocent, naïve, and she had such a natural beauty. He thought she was the most perfect girl in the world.

Until he discovered that she was really a he.

A Leopold "Butters" Stotch to be more precise.

And then his world came crashing down, but not in the way people would have thought. Kenny forfeited all sexual activity in favor of courting Butters. He wanted to be someone that Butters deserved and with much patience and playful teasing as well as a touch of romance, Kenny won Butters over and they became the most successful couple in high school.

**He might not be a minor character but he definitely gets less attention than the three (four if you count Butters) other boys. I like Kenny and I don't think he's stupid. He's a pervert but if he just had more opportunities (or the will power to try), he'd be great. Anyway, read and review.**

**P.S.: I started writing a story about how Kenny and Butters got together. I don't know if I'll post it though.  
**


	5. Bebe Stevens

_Bebe Stevens_

Bebe Stevens was anything but a baby.

The story of Bebe, best friend to Wendy, goes like this:

She was the first to start wearing designer clothes,

She was the first to start wearing makeup,

She was the first of the girls to get a crush on a boy,

She was the first to actually get a kiss,

She was the first to start developing breasts,

She was the first that boys were instinctively drawn to,

She was the first to realize the power she could have over men,

She was the first to realize she didn't want to be just a pretty face,

She was the first to realize that boys weren't the center of the universe,

She was the first to realize that she wanted to be a mom,

She was the first to realize that she could be a mom with a degree over her head,

She was the first to realize that she wanted to get married before sex,

She was the only one that actually went through with it.

She was the last to get married, but she married her first crush (a very successful lawyer); she finished her college education, getting her Bachelors degree in Fashion; she became the devoted wife and mother she'd always dreamed about while still being able to work. And she did all this while being seen as a ditzy blonde, a babe but who could only be as smart as a person that beautiful could possibly be. She proved them all wrong and by proving them all wrong she'd managed to make her life happy and fulfilled.

**And here is Bebe because she's just so damn interesting. I always did think of her as wanting to prove herself instead of relying on her good looks slash big bust.**


End file.
